Pafoo, and Mooomy
by Sirius'GirlClaws
Summary: Harry's first words.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Harry, say Mama! Ma-ma-ma-ma! Come on Harry! "Lily Potter begged her 9-month year old son.

"He's just not ready yet Lils, I'm sure that when he's ready to talk, you'll be his first word." James Potter comforted his wife.

"He should be ready! He should be able to say one little word by now!" Lily insisted. She had been trying to get him to talk for the whole day now, with no luck.

"Just leave him Lils; he'll talk when he's ready to." James assured her. Lily sighed but admitted defeat for the moment. James held out his arms, and Lily gave a small smile and went into them, sighing happily at the feeling of his arms around her.

"Um…now would be a good time to mention that Sirius is coming over for dinner tonight." James said apologetically.

"You're telling me this now?" Lily sighed, but gave a small smile again. It made Harry so happy to see him. She got up off James' lap, and went to the kitchen to start preparing the meal. Just then, the door creaked open quietly, and within seconds, Sirius's face appeared around the corner.

"Padf-"James began enthusiastically, but was cut off by Sirius putting a finger to his lips, a mischievous smirk on his face. James grinned, foreseeing what he was up to. He summoned the invisibility cloak, guessing that it would be useful, and Sirius took it with a grin. He put it over himself, and made his way to the kitchen. Seconds later, he ran back out, clearly visible, and with Lily running after him, hitting him repeatedly with a pot.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" She yelled, but laughing all the same. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Lils." Sirius apologized grinning at her. "Couldn't resist."

Lily rolled her eyes, and fell backwards onto the couch with a huff. Sirius laughed once more, and picked a giggling, and clapping Harry up off the floor.

"See Lils? Even your son liked it!" He said innocently. "It was all for Harry's benefit." Lily rolled her eyes once again, and shook her head at him. Sirius turned to James, and mouthed "No worries, she loves me." With a wink. James fingered him, and Sirius pouted.

"You wound me James, you really do." James just grinned. Turning to Harry, Sirius laughed.

"How's my most favorite Godson?" He asked.

"He's your only godson!" Lily laughed form the couch. "Unless you have more that you haven't told us about?"

Sirius pouted. "Well he's still my favorite! Aren't you, Prongsling?"

Harry giggled. "Pafoo!" he said happily, and Lily's mouth dropped open, while James and Sirius roared with laughter.

"Sirius-is-his-first-word!" James gasped out, still laughing. Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Why wasn't I his first word? I'm much better than Sirius!" She said still stunned. Sirius's face took on an expression of heartbreak.

"Doesn't anyone love me?" He asked, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Harry does, that's for sure!" James said, still laughing at Lily's expense.

Sirius's expression was proud.

"Let's invite Moony over, at least then there'll be someone I like here." Lily suggested.

"YAY! MOONY!" Sirius yelled, earning him disturbed glances from James and Lily.

"What?" He defended himself. "Moony loves me! I'm his favorite!" He beamed. Lily still looking disturbed sent a doe patronus to Remus, telling him to come over before she went insane. He arrived moments later, with a small 'Pop!', and Sirius immediately set Harry down and tackle-hugged him.

"You love me, don't you Moony?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Remus stood up, and brushed himself off. "Of course I do Padfoot, of course." He said rolling his eyes.

"YES!" Sirius yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm gonna have a part-ay! 'Cause Moony loves me! And I love him, and he loves me!" He sang, now earning a disturbed glance from Remus too.

"So, what's been going on today?" he asked, sinking down beside Lily, and Sirius picked Harry back up.

James explained, grinning, about the while first word incident. Remus laughed, and Lily glared at him.

"Sorry Lils, but that's funny, you have to admit." He said laughing. He stood up, and stole Harry from Sirius, and sitting down again with him. Harry gave a toothless smile, and said-

"Moomy! Moomy!" Lily looked amazed, and beamed.

"He said it! He said mommy! Yes!" As the marauders applauded her. Harry giggled, turned around, pointed at Remus, and said again-

"Moomy! Moomy!" Remus beamed, and Sirius and James broke into laughter once again.

"Hes trying to say Moony Lils! That's AWESOME."

"Great," Lily mumbled. "Just learn how to say your father name, and you'll be able to name all the idiots I know."


	2. Review Thanks

wolfergirl : Thanks! Very Lily, don't you think? ;)

splotchphantom : I like it! Mine were Mine, All mine, and I not a pitbull ;) Haha thanks for reviewing!

The cursed child: Thank you thank you thank you! Here, have a taco.

CiciHatter : Glad you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
